Sebuah Luka Kecil
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Awalnya Jess hanya menganggap berita itu sekadar lelucon, tapi saat menatap foto Leslie, hatinya serasa remuk. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Jess/Leslie canon day 15]


**Sebuah Luka Kecil**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Bridge to Terabithia © Katherine Paterson**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Jess&Leslie canon day 15**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Jess jatuh kepada sepasang merpati yang tengah bertengger pada ranting kecil sebuah pohon yang telah meranggas daunnya. Dipandanginya merpati itu dengan tatapan iri yang sangat. Dagu ditopang dengan wajah sendu. Seperti habis menangis. Oh, memang benar, ia baru saja terisak. Entah sudah keberapa. Ia sudah lupa. Leslie, teman dekatnya, dikabarkan telah meninggal. Hanyut di sungai, kata orang begitu. Kalau tidak percaya, Jess disuruh melihat mayat Leslie sendiri di rumahnya.

Jess jadi ingin terbahak. Ini hanya sebuah lelucon, kan? Kemarin-kemarin, mereka masih bermain kejar-kejaran di antara pepohonan, masih bisa tertawa saling mengejek, masih berdiskusi panjang lebar tentang strategi memerangkap para troll yang hendak menyerang kerajaan kecil mereka, Kerajaan Terabithia. Tidak jelas siapa yang memulai permainan menyenangkan ini, tapi Jess merasa bahagia sebab permainan tersebut dapat mengasah kemampuannya dalam berlari. Tentu saja, Jess sangat suka berlari. Di kelas, Jess adalah yang tercepat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecepatan lari Jess. Namun, itu sebelum seorang murid baru perempuan tiba. Leslie, dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Jess, terbukti telah mengalahkan rekor lari tercepat. Leslie lebih unggul dalam berlari daripada Jess. Semula Jess merasa marah dan kesal sebab nyata-nyata tersaingi, tapi Leslie ternyata tidak seburuk yang Jess duga sebelumnya. Anak perempuan itu juga menolong Jess saat ia dibuli oleh teman sekelasnya. Sepertinya ia bukan tipe anak yang suka melihat penindasan. Dan satu hal lagi yang pada akhirnya membuat Jess mau berteman dengannya, Leslie terang-terangan menyanjung setinggi lagit gambaran karya Jess. Katanya, gambaranmu itu penuh dengan imajinasi, Jess. Inilah kali pertama Jess mendengar orang lain memuji gambarannya. Sebelumnya ia pernah menunjukkan karya-karyanya kepada temannya sekelas bahkan kepada keluarganya—ayah, ibu, dua kakak perempuannya, tapi tanggapan mereka yang hanya tertawa mencemooh membuat Jess benci setengah mati. Jadilah selama ini Jess tidak pernah lagi memamerkan karyanya kepada siapa pun. Ia takut mendapat cibiran lagi. mungkin, hanya sang adik, satu-satunya keluarga yang akan berkata 'bagus' ketika melihat gambaran Jess. Tapi menurut Jess, adiknya bukan sedang menilai karyanya, tapi hanya menyemangatinya. Sang adik memang selalu mengagumi Jess dan mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan.

Jess sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun bergegas mengunjungi rumah Leslie, hendak menemukan kebenaran. Cukup banyak orang yang datang. Pakaian mereka serbahitam. Satu dua wajah tampak menangis. Yang lain saling menepuk-nepuk bahu. Jess berhenti tepat pada di depan sebuah foto. Foto Leslie dipajang di depan rumah. Tampak Leslie yang berpose tersenyum manis. Lama ia memandang, tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa atau membayangkan apapun. Tapi senyuman itulah yang membuat Jess tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia dipanggil oleh seseorang. Jess menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil—ternyata ayah Leslie—tapi pandangan Jess mendadak kabur. Semua yang ia pandang ikut-ikutan menjadi berwarna hitam dan abu-abu. Ayah Leslie memberitahu, bahwa pada saat hujan kemarin, Leslie nekat pergi ke hutan sendirian. Ayah Leslie mengira jika putrinya akan bermain bersama Jess, sehingga ia membiarkannya saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. Leslie pergi ke hutan sendiri. Ayahnya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabnya berbuat senekat itu. Tenggorokan Jess tercekat. Ia tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Leslie sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan menunggu di hutan. Ia dan Leslie berencana melakukan peperangan dengan para troll. Dan begitulah, Leslie sepertinya terpeleset saat melewati jembatan dan akhirnya hanyut ke sungai. Jess sudah mendengar cerita itu berkali-kali dari bibir orang, tapi saat ia mendengar ayah Leslie menuturkannya secara langsung, dada Jess terasa sesak berlipat ganda.

Betapa bodoh, betapa pahit, betapa naifnya imajinasi menyesatkan. Keterlaluan. Seumpama setan laknat yang sudah dikutuk oleh Tuhan sehingga berusia abadi, yang akhirnya melakukan bermacam-macam cara menjerumuskan manusia agar tergelincir menuju jurang dosa. Jess sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tak lupa bernapas, sebab sudah tidak karuan lagi bagaimana wajahnya berbentuk. Tekanan pada dadanya terasa menyakitkan. Pikirannya yang penuh dengan kenangan tentang Leslie bagai menghimpit denyut nadi Jess. Salahnyalah. Semua ini jelas salahnya. Leslie, Leslie Jess teman satu-satunya, meninggal karena kecerobohan Jess. Kalau saja, kalau saja Jess tidak menerima ajakan dari guru musiknya untuk mengunjungi museum, pastilah ia sedang bersama Leslie saat itu di hutan. Jess akan memegangi tangan Leslie saat ia terpeleset, sehingga Leslie tidak hanyut secara mengenaskan di sungai. Leslie seharusnya masih tersenyum dan tetap berlari bersama Jess. Leslie seharusnya masih menemaninya menggambar, menumpahkan imajinasi yang serasa memenuhi kepala. Leslie seharusnya masih mengacungkan pedang untuk membasmi para troll yang mengganggu kerajaan. Leslie seharusnya masih … tak tertahankan, ingatan ini begitu kuat dan kurang ajarnya membunuh secara menyesakkan. Oh, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya ….

Adalah hampa, yang pada akhirnya memapah benak Jess, untuk kembali terbuka menghadap dunia nyata. Ini bukan salahmu, Jess, kata ayah Leslie. Kematian Leslie bukanlah kesalahanmu, lelaki itu mengulang. Apakah ia telah termaafkan? Jess ingin bertanya, tapi pertanyaan itu hanya sampai pada perbatasan antara tenggorokan dan kerongkonan, enggan menyerobot keluar. Teronggok begitu saja menjadi gumpalan di balik dada. Pertanyaan bodoh. Bukan, apakah ia telah termaafkan, tapi lebih kepada—apakah ia dapat termaafkan? Jess ingin berlari dan terus berlari. Meninggalkan dunia nyata, pergi menuju dunia fantasinya sendiri yang serbaindah. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Jess melihat Leslie berdiri di antara taman yang hijau, mengenakan pakaian terusan panjang serba putih. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Ada mahkota di puncak kepalanya. Desau angin mengibarkan rambut beserta pakaiannya. Leslie berlari-lari kecil sambil tersenyum. Ia amat sangat bahagia di sana. Jess bertanya-tanya, apakah Leslie memang sebahagia itu. Leslie menjawab, ia sangat bahagia. Terlebih, ia bahagia sebab memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Jess. Ketika Jess membuka mata, ia masih berteriak parau memanggil nama Leslie. Namun sayang, yang ia panggil hanyalah tinggal sekelumit kekosongan.

[fin]

Sunday—March, 17th 2019


End file.
